leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doran's Shield
* 25 health regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its unique passives. * is gold efficient when at low health and hit by enemy champions, without its on-hit passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The health regen adapts based on your current missing health. Because of this, after getting damaged once, the health regen will slowly decrease over the duration. * Howling Abyss counterpart is . Trivia * is the only Doran's item that was available on ; and were replaced by the and the respectively. * has two shields strapped to her mount. Lore They say Effrem E. Doran was born with a hammer in his hands and a forge in his heart. Every object he touched, he found ways to improve, and he knew that he was destined to be a brilliant artificer. At the age of 15, he was invited to the League with an offer to assume the role of Master Artificer, a dream come true and an unprecedented honor for one so young. However, fate had other plans. En route, his carriage broke an axle. When he leaned down to inspect it, he was kicked in the head by his donkey, a stern blow. He stumbled back onto the wagon, but when he arrived at the Institute of War he was a different boy. The kick had rendered his mind soft, but it hadn’t robbed him of his passion. He still wanted nothing other than to craft, but where once he may have created singular masterpieces, he now crafted…somewhat simpler items, and many of them. He is a kind, goofy, good-hearted soul, and he takes pride in the work he does. His items are daily selected by champions on the Fields of Justice, and he has a permanent home at the Institute of War. , , , , and 's are some of the more famous crafts. Patch History from . * Regeneration duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * Regeneration is now 66% effective for champions or when triggered by AoE, DoT, or proc effects. ;V8.23 * Bonus health regeneration over 10 seconds changed to from 20. ;V7.12 * Cost increased to from . ;V7.9 * Cost reduced to from . * Blocks 8 damage from single target attacks and spells from champions. * Basic attacks deal an additional 5 physical damage to minions on hit. * Restores 20 health over 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion. ;V6.12 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V5.22 * Cost increased to from . ;V5.4 * Fixed a bug where it wouldn't block any damage from spells. ;V4.20 * Now additionally reduces single-target spell damage by 8. ;V4.3 * Health reduced to 80 from 100. * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 10. ;V3.8 * Cost reduced to from . * Health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. * +5 armor. * Passive changed to block 8 damage from champion basic attacks from 6. ;V3.01 * Health regen increased to 8 from 5. ;V1.0.0.152 * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Armor reduced to 5 from 10. * Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 8. * Blocks 6 damage from champion basic attacks. ;V1.0.0.111 * Armor increased to 10 from 8. * Health regeneration reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.110 * Cost increased to from . * Health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. ;V0.9.25.24 * Health regeneration reduced to 8 from 10. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sells back for 50% from 70%. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Armor reduced to 8 from 10. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 130 from 150. ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * Basic item. * . * +150 health, +10 armor, +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. }} References cs:Doran's Shield de:Dorans Schild es:Escudo de Doran fr:Bouclier de Doran pl:Tarcza Dorana pt-br:Escudo de Doran ru:Щит Дорана zh:多蘭之盾 Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items